Mi Persona Importante
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Un ensayo escolar. Una declaración accidental. Un recuerdo que los mantiene unidos. Un agradecimiento de quién menos lo esperas. Una decisión personal. Una inspiración. ¿Quién es tú persona más importante?
1. Versión de Kurumi

**MI PERSONA IMPORTANTE**

**-Versión de Kurumi-**

-Todos tienen a alguien importante para ellos. - Explicó la mamodo que estaba al frente de la clase. - Para muchos, esa persona es alguien de su familia, pero para otros, una persona ajena puede convertirse en alguien muy especial. - Continuó anotando algo en el pizarrón. - Así que, aprovechando que se acerca la Semana Dorada, deberán escribir un ensayo hablando de una persona que consideren importante para ustedes. -

-¡No es justo, maestra Mika! - Exclamó Patie desde su lugar.

-¡No puede encargar tarea en la Semana Dorada! - Apoyó Kanchome. - ¡Se supone que la ley dice que en esa semana no hay trabajo ni escuela! -

-Así es, pero no prohíbe la tarea. - Respondió la maestra Mika con una sonrisa victoriosa. - Así que todos deberán traer ese ensayo regresando a clases. -

-¡Pero esta vez que Zeon y Gash también lo hagan! - Replicó Kurumi apuntando a los gemelos sentados a su lado.

-¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó Zeon levantándose para verla con ojos sedientos de sangre. - ¡No nos metas a Gash y a mí en sus desgracias! -

-La señorita Allen tiene razón, príncipe Zeon. - Interrumpió Mika mirándolo. - Pero por esta ocasión, ustedes dos también deberán realizar la tarea. -

-¿Qué acaba de decir? - Preguntó Zeon con voz calmada pero llena de una sensación tétrica que hizo que la piel de todos se erizara. - ¿No sabe acaso con quién está hablando? -

-Sí, tengo muy en claro su rango, así como el del Rey Gash. - Respondió Mika acomodándose los lentes en sus ojos. - Pero mientras ambos estén en esta escuela deberán acatar órdenes. -

-Mire… - Murmuró Zeon a punto de asesinarla, pero fue frenado por Gash. - ¿Qué? -

-Unu, Mika-sensei tiene razón Zeon. - Dijo Gash mirando a su hermano. - Mientras estemos en la escuela, debemos hacer lo que nos dicen. -

-¿Acaso no entiendes tu posición y la de ella? - Preguntó Zeon incrédulo, ¿cómo era posible que su hermano, EL REY, se dejara manipular por una simple maestra mamodo?

-No voy a volverme un rey corrupto. - Interrumpió Gash con voz seria, esa que pocas veces solía usar. - Y tú tampoco lo serás, es una orden como rey. -

-Si no tuvieras esa varita en tu bolsa y no fueras mi hermano ya te habría quemado con un Zakeruga. - Murmuró Zeon en el oído de Gash, haciendo que este diera un saltito aterrado mientras tragaba saliva.

-Tranquilos ya. - Dijo Kurumi mirando a ambos hermanos, pero su expresión cambió a una aterrada cuando notó cómo Zeon se giraba a verla con una mirada que la hacía ver con claridad que el príncipe la estaba matando de la peor forma posible en su mente. - ¿Q-Qué…? -

-Tú. - Dijo Zeon acercándose a ella. - No será hoy y tal vez mañana tampoco, pero ten por seguro que en cuánto menos te lo esperes me la voy a cobrar por meterme en esto. -

-Oye, si yo tendré tarea en la Semana Dorada ustedes también la tendrán. - Replicó Kurumi cruzando los brazos. - Si yo caigo, ustedes caen conmigo. -

-Sucia plebeya. - Dijo Zeon regresando a su asiento.

-Egoísta. - Respondió Kurumi regresando a su asiento también. -

Antes de que la profesora Mika pudiera decir algo más, la campana de la Torre de la escuela sonó indicando la hora de salida. Como era acostumbrado, Zeon regresó al castillo con Gash gracias a su teletransportación, pero en castigo dejó a Kurumi botada en el patio, por lo que la pelinegra tuvo que regresar volando la distancia que separaba ambos lugares gracias a sus alas.

El día prosiguió con normalidad, y Zeon deseaba con toda el alma que Kurumi jamás hubiera dicho aquello, pues sus planes se habían arruinado.

La Semana Dorada era una época en el mes de julio que por una ley antigua establecida por el Ministerio Mamodo (mucho antes de que existiera la monarquía) eran fechas libres de trabajo o escuela, y para Zeon, esa semana era la única época del año en la que se le permitía olvidarse totalmente de sus estudios y sus entrenamientos. Le había costado hacer que su padre aceptara darle ese descanso, pero finalmente accedió después de que Gash se convirtió en rey. Antes de la batalla mamodo, y luego de que Kurumi fuese echada del castillo por el anterior Rey, durante la Semana Dorada se le permitía a la pelinegra quedarse en el castillo con Zeon, ahora era diferente pues Gash había dejado que la chica volviera a vivir con ellos, pero el príncipe deseaba con toda el alma que esa semana llegara para poder explorar más allá de su reino, pues en la batalla de los 100 mamodo había descubierto que, aunque sabía muchas cosas, su conocimiento era limitado.

La semana transcurrió y el príncipe dejó a un lado su trabajo escolar para irse al Reino Fuuga del Viento, pues con este solo faltaba por conocer el Reino de Suiko del Agua y volver a ir al Reino de Saika del Fuego para terminar de recorrer todos los reinos. El príncipe regresó al castillo poco antes de las 8pm del último día de la Semana Dorada, y fue recibido con un banquete exquisito preparado por Kurumi, quien cumplía con su labor de ser la mucama personal de Zeon.

La comida era exquisita, pues ella conocía bien los gustos del príncipe después de cocinar para él por varios años. Gash había participado esta vez en la elaboración del postre, que aunque no tenía buen aspecto debido a la torpeza del rey, su sabor le daba una calidez al corazón de Zeon por el simple hecho de que las manos llenas de ampollas y quemaduras de su gemelo menor habían termino así por preparar algo exclusivamente para él. Ellos dos eran probablemente las únicas dos personas en todo el Makai quienes habían escuchado la palabra _"gracias" _provenir de los labios del príncipe.

-¿Terminaste el ensayo? - Preguntó Kurumi mirando a Zeon, quien estaba revisando todos los apuntes, notas y libros que había traído consigo de su viaje mientras que ella hacía la cama del príncipe.

-Por supuesto que no, no haré esa tontería. - Respondió Zeon sin preocuparse en verla. - No soy tan sentimental como para indagar en quién es importante para mí y explicarlo en una hoja de papel para leerlo frente a todos. -

-Bien, creo que cambiaré la persona de mi ensayo. - Murmuró molesta mirándolo de reojo.

-Dime que no es ni nombre. - Dijo Zeon girándose a verla, Kurumi asintió y el príncipe bufó por lo bajo. - ¿Por qué yo? -

-Lo sabrás mañana. - Dijo Kurumi caminando hacia él. - La cama está lista, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo más? -

-No, puedes irte. - Respondió mientras seguía revisando sus cosas.

-Vale, entonces me retiro a dormir. - Dijo Kurumi caminando hacia la salida. - Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana temprano para irnos juntos. -

-Kurumi. - La llamó atrayendo su mirada confundida. - Gracias. - Dijo con sinceridad mirándola de reojo.

-¡Sí! - Asintió Kurumi alegre mientras salía de la habitación del príncipe para dirigirse a la suya. Sí, no era común escucharlo decir esa palabra, por lo que se sentía especial cada vez que él la pronunciaba para ella.

Una vez que Kurumi abandonó la habitación el príncipe sonrió sutilmente, una sonrisa que casi nadie había visto jamás, salvo dos personas: Gash y Kurumi. Era una sonrisa de orgullo y a la vez de agradecimiento: se sentía orgullo de ver el fruto de su arduo trabajo cuidando a Kurumi, pues desde que la había salvado de morir aquella vez cuando sólo tenían 2 años y que ella intentó suicidarse en su jardín se había propuesto volver fuerte a esa chica a su vez de que se hacía cargo de ella. Zeon lo admitía, había sido duro, la pelinegra era una niña con demasiados traumas y poca fuerza, pero él había hecho todo a su alcance para volverla lo que era ahora, y se sentía orgulloso de eso. Y agradecimiento…porque Kurumi había sido la única persona (anterior a Gash) que jamás le temió y tampoco se rindió. Se había mostrado frío con ella muchas veces y en algunas incluso llegó a insultarla y agredirla, pero ella jamás cesó en llegar al fondo de su corazón, siempre estuvo a su lado cuando nadie más lo hizo y se preocupó por él cuando ni siquiera a sus padres les importó cuánto daño recibiera en sus entrenamientos. Ella siempre fue la única, y aun cuando conocía los sentimientos de Kurumi por su hermano más allá de una amistad, siempre era lindo para él pensar en que quizá Allen tenía sentimientos similares por él. Aunque Kurumi había expresado abiertamente su amor por Gash, el albino la conocía perfectamente, y sin importar el trato que le diera a Gash (por más especial que fuera) el que tenía hacía él era distinto, más cercano, más íntimo, más personal. Kurumi lo conocía casi tan bien como él la conocía a ella, la pelinegra siempre estaba ahí para él sin importar la situación, y la sonrisa que ella le brindaba cada día era más brillante que cualquiera que la chica de ojos dorados pudiese dedicarle a su hermano. El trato de ellos era único y especial, y a él le gustaba atesorar ese pensamiento de que en el fondo, el amor que ella sentía por él era mayor al que pudiese sentir por su gemelo menor.

La noche transcurrió y el día llegó. Kurumi, como era costumbre, fue a despertar a Gash y después de dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos, donde Zeon se encontraba realizando sus prácticas matutinas antes de ir a la escuela. Los tres fueron al comedor a desayunar algo rápido y después el príncipe los teletransportó al instituto escolar.

-Tio, lee tu ensayo por favor. - Dijo Mika mirando a la pelirroja que se había puesto de pie en su lugar.

-"Mi persona importante es mi compañera Ooumi Megumi, ella fue quien me ayudó cuando llegué al mundo humano después de haber vagando por días sola, aunque yo me comportara de manera Agresiva con ella, siempre se mantuvo a mi lado. Es una idol excepcional que tiene un gran corazón y espero que cumpla sus sueños siempre, porque ella me ayudó en una batalla que no le correspondía aunque arriesgara su vida por mí." - Y diciendo esto Tio miró a su maestra mientras tomaba asiento.

-Muy bien, Tio. - Respondió Mika dirigiendo su vista a otro mamodo. - Rey Gash, ¿puede leer el suyo por favor? -

-¡Unu! - Asintió Gash poniéndose de pie. -" La persona más importante para mí es mi amigo Takamine Kiyomaro, al comienzo era alguien son amigos que jamás se defendía, pero después de que lo ayudé a hacer amigos con el plan de 'Los Aliados de la Justicia' cambió mucho." - Comenzó a leer Gash recordando a su compañero. - "Pasamos muchas cosas juntos que no puedo escribirlas todas, pero es una persona increíble. Su corazón protector lo hace ser alguien que siempre peleará por sus sueños, así como me ayudó a convertirme en rey del mundo mamodo, jamás retrocedió en nuestras batallas y siempre me apoyó en mi sueño. Probablemente ahora esté casado con Martel-chan y tengan muchos hijos, tal vez ya haya terminado la universidad, y sé que aunque a veces sea torpe será un gran adulto." - Finalizó el rubio regresando a su asiento.

-Excelente, su Majestad. - Respondió Mika dirigiendo su mirada al siguiente mamodo. - Príncipe Zeon, su turno. -

-No lo hice. - Respondió con simpleza Zeon.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó Mika cruzando los brazos.

-Tuve cosas más importantes que hacer que una simple tarea. - Respondió el príncipe cruzando los brazos también. - No sólo tengo que cumplir mi papel como príncipe, sino que también tengo tareas que realizar para tomar la prueba para ser el próximo General del reino, ¿sabe? -

-Entiendo, espero que usted también entienda por qué su calificación bajará. - Dijo Mika mirándolo.

-Sí, como diga. - Respondió Zeon con simpleza.

La maestra soltó un suspiro resignada y dirigió mejor su mirada a otra mamodo. - Kurumi, lee tu tarea por favor. -

-Sí. - Asintió Kurumi poniéndose de pie. - "Mi persona importante es Zeon Bell, el orgulloso príncipe del Makai, tampoco conocido como el Emperador del Rayo y un integrante de la Élite." - Comenzó a leer ganándose la mira sorprendida de Zeon, quien imaginaba que ella habría escrito de Gash o de su compañera humana. - "Puede ser que todo el mundo le tema, y no es de sorprenderme, ya que todos son conscientes de su increíble poder. Muchas veces he escuchado la pregunta _¿Cómo es posible que seas amiga del príncipe Zeon?, _la respuesta es simple, porque le debo mi vida a él…cuando era muy pequeña estuve a punto de morir, pero fue gracias a que él me salvó que el día de hoy me encuentro aquí. Siempre le agradeceré por ello, y por todo el tiempo que cuidó de mí después de eso, sé que he sido torpe, ingenua y un problema para Zeon muchas veces, pero estoy agradecida de que me tuviera paciencia y me permitiera estar a su lado todo este tiempo, por eso…por eso yo siempre estaré a su lado, porque es la persona más importante para mí, y nadie podrá ocupar su lugar jamás." - Y diciendo esto regresó a su lugar.

Los ojos dorados de Kurumi se encontraron con los ojos violetas de Zeon, quien seguía viéndola incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar, la pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que hizo que algo se removiera en el corazón y el estómago del mamodo, lo que lo obligó a romper el contacto visual. Kurumi soltó una risita y regresó su vista al frente mientras escuchaba a Kanchome leer su ensayo. Todavía había algunas miradas sobre ella y el príncipe, pero poco les importó a ambos. Gash también miraba fijamente a Kurumi y a su hermano gemelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se sentía feliz de saber que había una persona que quisiera de esa manera a su hermano, y era una persona increíble que sí bien tenía sentimientos amorosos por el rey, jamás haría de lado al príncipe pasara lo que pasara.

El día concluyó y todos volvieron a sus casas. Gash y Zeon se habían ido sin Kurumi ya que la joven tenía que hacer labor comunitaria ese día en la escuela, por lo que se iría más tarde. La pelinegra se encontraba aseando el aula de su grupo cuando le sorprendió ver un cuaderno blanco en uno de los escritorios.

-Zeon olvidó su cuaderno. - Dijo tomando el cuaderno, viendo la perfecta caligrafía de Zeon y sin ningún error ortográfico, era tan perfecta que casi parecía haber sido hecha por una computadora. - Se lo llevaré cuando regrese. - Dijo en voz alta tomando su mochila para guardarlo, pero accidentalmente se le cayó de la mano y una hoja algo arrugada salió de entre las hojas, Kurumi la tomó en su mano para guardarla nuevamente, pero le sorprendió ver el título en esa hoja.

Después de leer aquello, Kurumi quedó tan sorprendida que las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, tardó un poco en recuperarse, así que guardó todo y se dispuso a terminar su labor para regresar al castillo. Una vez que llegó a casa, se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Zeon, encontrando al príncipe dormido profundamente, la chica esbozó una sonrisa dulce y dejó el cuaderno en la mesa de la habitación, después se dirigió hacia la cama del chico de cabello plateado y lo miró dormir plácidamente, era una imagen que jamás olvidaría.

Kurumi se agachó y susurró algo en el oído de Zeon, después le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró en silencio del lugar. Sin duda jamás habría alguien que ocupara el lugar de Zeon, y lo que había leído ese día la hizo querer permanecer a su lado aún más. No olvidaría esas palabras jamás.

_MI PERSONA IMPORTANTE:_

_Es una persona demasiado torpe, carece de destreza pero abunda en ella sin duda la bondad. Su corazón es tan puro que es capaz de perdonar a cualquier persona que la lastime una y otra vez. Jamás sería capaz de herir intencionalmente a alguien, no es su naturaleza. _

_Ha estado a mi lado por largos años, siempre la he estado observando, aunque muy probablemente ella ni siquiera lo haya notado, pues es muy despistada. Sé por qué jamás reclamó su lugar como General de Saika, y aunque podría ayudarla a tomarlo, prefiero mí el deseo egoísta de mantenerla conmigo. No quiero dejarla ir jamás, estoy obsesionado con ella, y no podría seguir sin tenerla a mi lado aunque sea solamente para verla a la distancia. _

_Sé que su corazón le pertenece a mi hermano, pero mi insignificante fantasía de ser yo a quien ella ame me es suficiente. No sé lo diría a ella jamás, no quiero que se quede a mi lado por lástima. Le prometí que la convertiría en mi princesa, pero supongo que ella merece más el lugar de una reina, y yo no soy un rey. Puedo aceptarlo, aunque es algo doloroso, pero no me importa, mientras pueda seguir viendo esa sonrisa desinteresada me basta. _

_A estas alturas, decir su nombre ya está de más. Y aunque esto no llegará jamás a ella, quiero que lo vea por si misma algún día. Así que, a mi lejana Kurumi Allen, yo siempre te he amado. Si algún día puedes ser mía, estaré feliz, por ahora mientras lo seas en mis sueños me es suficiente. _

_Sé feliz siempre, mi querida amiga. _

Zeon miraba fijamente a la Luna llena de esa noche desde su habitación, se encontraba sentado en una silla junto al ventanal, en su mano estaba aquella hoja arrugada, por su mente pasó un momento que aunque había sido relativamente corto y aunque lo que había escuchado era solamente 1 palabra, le había hecho sumamente feliz.

_-Gracias. - Susurró Kurumi al oído de Zeon antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. _

-Tonta. - Murmuró Zeon con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró nuevamente la hoja en su mano, y leyó la nota que estaba escrita con una caligrafía elegante que reconocía a la perfección en la esquina inferior.

_También te amo, Zeon. _

_Por siempre a tu lado: Tu Kurumi. _

Zeon sonrió y volvió a su cama a seguir descansando, no sin antes guardar aquella hoja en un cajón de su cómoda. Era un tesoro que jamás dejaría que alguien viera.

Después de todo…él también tenía una persona importante irreemplazable para él. Y eso era algo que nadie le quitaría jamás.

* * *

**¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

**Hace años que no subía un one-shot aquí XD y bueno esto es algo que se me ocurrió repentinamente, y pues decidí escrbirlo x3 sencillo pero con el mensaje correcto, espero que les gustara :3**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Versión de Puki

**MI PERSONA IMPORTANTE**

**-Versión de Puki-**

Todo era revuelo y gritos molestos en una escuela en particular de Makai, en donde la pequeña Puki estaba sentada en su asiento, observando a Aliz de reojo, algo apática. La peliblanca estaba parada sobre un enorme escenario, a punto de recitar algo.

_Seguro que va a ser algo genial lo que haya escrito Aliz. – Comentó uno de los muchos niños que estaban sentados junto a la neka, mirando maravillado como la albina sujetaba un papel escrito mientras recibía instrucciones de su profesora.

_"La idea de la escuela civil me pareció genial, pero aquí quisieron copiarse y lo llevaron a un extremo". _Pensó Puki sentada en el público, callada, mientras los niños y niñas de su clase se comentaban cosas entre ellos, ansiosos por la presentación de la chica más amada de toda la escuela.

_"Creo que tienes razón. Es sólo otra excusa para hacernos pasar al frente y sufrir vergüenza, pero no dejes que te domine el miedo". _Respondió Aliz mentalmente, sonriendo con ternura hacia la pelinegra que se veía algo cabizbaja.

_"Es una crueldad lo que me hicieron. Todos los demás ya expusieron su ensayo, y me dejaron a mí como la última porque sabían que tu excelente interpretación iba a opacar la mía. "Suspiró_ desganada, haciendo que Aliz frunciera el ceño, sumamente confundida.

Hace dos días en la escuela civil, en la cual asistían el rey, el príncipe y la heredera del trono de Saika, Kurumi Allen, se había propuesto un ensayo como tarea. La consigna era escribir unas palabras referidas a una persona muy importante en tu vida, y leerlas al resto de sus compañeros de clase. La noticia de que el rey había hecho una tarea como esa llegó a los oídos de otros directores de escuelas, los cuales no querían ser menos, e impusieron en sus programas la realización obligatoria de esa tarea en todos los grados. En la escuela privada a la cual asistía Puki, no sólo impusieron hacer ese ensayo, sino que lo llevaron a otro nivel: los alumnos debían pasar al escenario de la escuela y exponerlo frente a todos sus compañeros de escuela. El ritmo era simple, exponía un curso por día, hasta que todas las clases de la institución hayan ocupado el escenario.

_"Esto está repleto". _Pensó Puki tapándose la cara sumamente apenada luego de confirmar otra vez lo mismo: Toda el salón de actos de la escuela estaba repleto de gente. Niños de otros cursos esperaban ansiosos este día, ya que la niña más hermosa y amable de toda la escuela estaba por exponer su ensayo. _¿Quién será su persona favorita? ¿Acaso seré yo? _Se preguntaban algunos niños alimentando la ilusión de un romance con la peliblanca de diez años de edad.

_"Tranquila. Aunque los demás no te escuchen, yo lo haré. Así que cuando subas al frente hazlo firme y con determinación. Todo va a salir bien. "Le_ comentó Aliz sonriente, para luego pararse frente al micrófono que estaba delante del escenario. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral a pesar de que nadie haya pedido silencio. Después de todo, estaban esperando escuchar lo que decía ella.

_Mi persona importante. – Tomó aire para luego levantar su mirada que se cargó con una determinación y coraje que enamoraba a más de la mitad de los presentes en el lugar. Incluso algunos profesores asentían orgullosos con la cabeza por la correcta postura de la pequeña, y su claridad y firmeza al hablar. – La persona que más aprecio es irreemplazable. Es alguien capaz de ser lo que es, aunque eso le traiga problemas. – En el público, todos estaban callados, hipnotizados por la mirada misteriosa y a la vez elegante que mostraba la peliblanca. Se había generado un enorme suspenso por saber de quien se trataba el ensayo, puesto que no había mencionado a nadie todavía. – No necesita aparentar algo que no es para agradar a otros, y siempre está dispuesta a mejorar y ser la mejor versión posible de sí misma. Mi persona favorita es alguien que siempre está por todos lados, pero siempre pasa desapercibida. No resalta en lo absoluto, y sin embargo su ausencia es la primera es sentirse. – El público observaba maravillado el discurso de la albina, quien se tomaba su tiempo entre oración y oración, generando un clima general de suspenso e intriga. En medio del profundo discurso de su amiga, Puki sintió como su estómago se revolvía al darse cuenta a quien se refería Aliz. – Es alguien valiente, perseverante y temeraria, que prefiere correr el riesgo a pesar de que hayan mil razones para huir. Muchos podrán ignorarla y pasar de ella, pero ella, mi persona favorita, siempre será parte de mi vida. – Giró su cabeza y, con sus ojos turquesas resaltando la enorme sonrisa amable que mostraba, señaló a un punto cualquiera del público. – Y esa, mi persona favorita, podrías ser tú. – Finalizó para luego hacer una mini reverencia sujetando con sus manos la falta blanca de su vestido, y luego de unos segundos de un silencio escrupuloso, el lugar estalló en aplausos. Incluso el profesor de literatura de los niños aplaudía llorando emocionado, esa chica había manejado herramientas de actuación e interpretación dignas de un orador profesional. Tanta era la euforia que había creado en el lugar, que ahora todos en el público se preguntaban alterados y ansiosos por la identidad de la persona a la que se refería la albina.

"Gracias. "Pensó Puki con una sonrisa sincera, ignorando el bullicio que se había formado a su alrededor.

"No hay de qué." Sonrió ella luego de bajar del escenario. El intenso bullicio que se había formado en la sala sólo fue interrumpido cuando, el director de la escuela, se acercó al frente para tomar la palabra.

_Excelente presentación señorita Aliz, como siempre. – Comentó el hombre, que tenía una apariencia canina por sus enormes orejas y hocico castaños, y vestía una enorme túnica negra. Luego el mamodo levantó el papiro que sostenía con su mano derecha y se acomodó los lentes que tenía para poder leer bien lo que ahí decía. – Ahora es el turno de Puki, y con ésta se cumplirán todas las exposiciones de la clase 5ª. – Concluyó el hombre y toda la sala se sintió un silencio sepulcral. Luego de tragar saliva nerviosa, la pequeña Puki se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia el escenario. Mientras subía las escaleras, no podía dejar de pensar en la vergüenza que iba a pasar ahí arriba. Después de todo, la mayoría seguía hipnotizado con el discurso de la peliblanca, la cual tenía una habilidad para la oratoria y actuación excepcional, sin tener en cuenta su alta reputación en la escuela. Puki, con su patético ensayo, exponiendo después de Aliz, era una broma de mal gusto del docente que decidió el orden de las exposiciones.

_Todo tuyo pequeña. – Le dijo el director a la neka, bajando el micrófono para que estuviera a la altura de la pelinegra que acababa de subir al escenario.

_Gracias. – Respondió Puki, algo nerviosa, mientras se olvidaba de la presencia del director para mirar hacia delante. El corazón se le detuvo unos instantes cuando observó esa cantidad enorme de mamodos, mirando hacia el escenario con cara de aburridos. Era de esperar, después de todo, la neka era la chica rara del curso. No esperaba mucho de ella, solo querían que terminara rápido para así poder ir a saludar a Aliz y preguntarle acerca de la identidad de la persona a la que se refería en su corto ensayo.

"No puedo hacerlo". Pensó Puki, bajando las orejas neko nerviosa, metiendo su cola entre sus piernas por debajo de la falta de su uniforme blanco. La inmensidad del lugar y la abrumadora cantidad de gente que esperaba que ella hablara hicieron que todo su coraje desapareciera más rápido de lo que Zeon electrocutaba a alguien.

"Sí que puedes, ¡ánimo! " Le animó Aliz, sentada en su asiento, mezclada con el público. La gente se empezaba a inquietar porque pasaban los segundos y Puki no hablaba, y parecía que no podría hacerlo en un buen tiempo. Estaba atascada emocionalmente, su mente se había puesto en blanco, y no sabía qué hacer para destrabarse. En medio de la crisis y el pánico, una piedra pequeña cayó desde el techo, y golpeó su cabeza, haciendo que la neka volviera un segundo en sí. Puki miró hacia arriba confundida, solo para ver que entre los adornos de una enorme columna, estaban sentados Gash, Zeon y Kurumi, observando curiosos. La pelinegra heredera del trono de Saika levantó sus manos ansiosa por llamar la atención y cuando lo hizo, le sonrió con confianza a la pequeña en el escenario.

_Vinieron… - Susurró la neka para sí misma al ver a sus amigos ahí. Le había comentado la locura que había hecho su escuela con ese proyecto de ensayo y Kurumi hizo todo lo posible para ayudarla a escribir un ensayo decente. Lamentablemente, la pelinegra había descartado todos los posibles discursos porque a Puki no terminaban de gustarles y, a pesar de contar con la ayuda de Kurumi y Gash para hacer el ensayo, Puki terminó decidiendo hacer sola el proyecto. Por eso se sorprendió al ver que sus amigos habían venido a verla pese a que no iba a leer lo que ellos le habían preparado. Puki sonrió contenta y algo más animada. Fue entonces que por primera vez desde que había subido a ese escenario, miró el papel que sostenía con sus manos temblorosas.

"¡Tú puedes!". Le repitió Aliz inconscientemente, y la neka asintió con la cabeza, aclarando su voz para poder hablar.

_He pensado mucho acerca de quién es la persona más importante de mi vida. – Suspiró algo aliviada de haber podido leer la primera oración, ya que era todo un logro debido a lo nerviosa que estaba. – Hay mucha gente que me quiere y apoya, y podría estar dos horas hablando de las virtudes de cada uno de ellos, y de cómo influyen positivamente en mi vida, pero a nadie le interesaría y la verdad es que sería una pérdida de tiempo. – Aliz abrió los ojos algo sorprendida por el rumbo que estaba tomando la pelinegra con su ensayo. – Podría hablar de mi padre, de mi madre, o de mis amigos, pero prefiero hablar de otra persona, que nadie ha mencionado en ninguno de sus ensayos, y si bien sé que quizás esté mal que yo hable de esto en el mío, considero que es necesario porque es lo que me salió del corazón.

"¿De qué hablas?". Preguntó la peliblanca curiosa, y Puki sonrió algo más animada al hablar, ansiosa por responder la pregunta de Aliz con las palabras de su ensayo.

_ La persona más importante de mi vida está aquí. – Colocó una mano en su corazón, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. – Es la única que se queda conmigo cuando todos me fallan. Sabe disfrutar al máximo mis alegrías, y me acompaña en mis tristezas. – La mayoría de mamodos miraban algo confundidos a la neka en el escenario, sin entender porque se refería a sí misma en el discurso. – La única razón por la que puedo seguir adelante con todo lo que hago, es porque soy consciente de quien soy y que es lo que estoy buscando en la vida. Muchas veces me hago muchas preguntas que no tienen respuesta, pero el camino hacia ellas es una aventura que no tiene desperdicio. Una vez mi padre me dijo que uno tiene que amarse primero para poder amar a los demás. Al principio no entendía bien a qué se refería, pero con el tiempo pude ir desglosando y viviendo su significado. – Se acomodó el cuello de su atuendo escolar nerviosa y luego siguió hablando. – Uno no puede dar lo que no tiene. Si no te respetas a ti mismo, no podrás respetar nunca a los demás. Podrás temerles, pero no respetarlos como se debe. Si no eres capaz de perdonar tus propios errores, no podrás perdonar los errores ajenos, y vivirás tu vida juzgando a las personas por no poder alcanzar estándares absurdos que uno mismo les impone sin ninguna necesidad. – Puki iba alternando su mirada firme entre los distintos asientos del público, observando mamodos al azar, buscando distraerse a sí misma y disminuir su nerviosismo. – Si no sabes amarte, nunca podrás amar plenamente a los demás. Buscarás en otros mamodos el amor que tú mismo no puedes darte, y le crearás a otro ser la carga de que debe hacerte feliz, cuando la única persona responsable de nuestra felicidad somos nosotros mismos. Si aprendemos a amarnos, dejaremos de mirar a los demás y juzgarlos con nuestra propia experiencia de vida. Si abrimos la mente, veremos que cada mamodo es único y diferente, y sólo entonces nos será evidente lo estúpido que se ve discriminar a alguien sólo porque piensa distinto o tuvo otra experiencia de vida. – Aliz desvió la mirada algo desganada ante ese comentario, puesto que sabía que la neka se estaba desquitando de todos aquellos que la insultaron e hicieron sentir mal en esa escuela sólo por no comportarse como ellos. – Es por eso que decidí que mi persona favorita soy yo. Y no lo digo desde el punto de vista egoísta y vanidoso, porque reconozco que tengo miles de errores que debo cambiar para mejorar. Justamente por eso, si uno se toma a uno mismo como la prioridad, comenzará a actuar en consecuencia, y dejará de mirar lo que hacen los demás para empezar a cambiar desde adentro. No sirve compararse con los demás, porque como dije antes, somos únicos, y compararse con alguien que no es como nosotros es algo que no sirve para nada, y sólo genera inseguridades. – Sonrió con ternura, hablando sin mirar a un punto en específico, pero refiriéndose a sus amigos que estaban presentes en el salón. – Así que nunca finjan ser alguien que no son. Sean fieles a ustedes mismos, y, si tropiezan y caen, simplemente confíen en ustedes mismos porque serán capaces de volver a levantarse una y otra vez. Nadie puede decirles que pueden hacer y qué no, porque si ustedes tienen un sueño, deben apuntar a ello y no rendirse hasta conseguirlo. Ámense tal como son, con sus errores y virtudes. Aprendan de sus defectos, y potencien sus talentos, en beneficio de ustedes mismos y de los que los rodean. Y cuando sientan que no pueden avanzar, que se estancaron, que el camino es demasiado duro y que no tienen fuerzas para seguir, recuerden que todos estamos en la misma situación. Todos estamos buscando mejorar, y ser mejores personas. Así que cuando se sientan así de desanimados, no duden en pedir ayuda. Seguramente ahí estaré yo para intentar aliviar su sufrimiento, y si no puedo hacerlos sentir mejor con ustedes mismos, por lo menos nos quedaremos juntos, pasando esa etapa de dolor que es pasajera, y que seguro algún día pasará. – La neka hablaba mirando al público, pero esas palabras iban dirigidas especialmente a su amiga Aliz y a Kurumi. Ambas habían sido muy desafortunadas en la vida, y aun así estaban ahí, luchando por seguir adelante, sin rendirse, inspirando confianza y seguridad en los que las rodeaban. También se refería a Gash y a Zeon, pero a la neka le daba vergüenza mirar al príncipe y al rey en ese momento en el que estaba abriendo sus sentimientos. – Luchemos juntos hasta que podamos convertirnos en nuestra persona más importante. – Concluyó aliviada de haber dicho todo lo que había escrito, y luego miró hacia arriba, sonriendo con ternura a Kurumi quien se veía algo pensativa.

"No se cómo lo hice pero espero que no haya sido tan malo. " Pensó la neka esperando una contestación de Aliz, aún parada en el escenario, con un silencio pesado recorriendo el salón. "¿Aliz? "Preguntó algo inquieta al no recibir respuesta. "¿Estás despierta? "

"Si, tonta" Respondió algo irritada Aliz, sentada en su lugar. Con su mano derecha estaba secándose una lágrima que se había deslizado por su delicada mejilla, y luego sonrió con sinceridad. "Gracias". Respondió sujetándose ambas manos, intentando contener el llanto, ya que la gente se iba a alterar si veían a la peliblanca llorar sin razón aparente.

_Muchísimas Gracias señorita Puki. – Interrumpió el silencio sepulcral el director, quien había vuelto al escenario para despedir a los alumnos. Nadie había aplaudido, y eso hizo sentir incómoda a Puki.

"Si a ustedes les gustó lo que dije, entonces lo hice bien." Le comentó Puki a Aliz mientras abrazaba el papel que contenía el discurso que le había tomado toda la noche hacer.

"Gustar se queda corto. Nunca cambies por favor. "Admitió ella, ignorando las palabras de despedida del director. Un sentimiento de calidez inundó su pecho, y un montón de emociones querían surgir, todas al mismo tiempo.

"Nos vemos en la cena de esta noche" Comentó Puki sonriente, luego de retomar su asiento entre el público, alejada de su amiga.

Luego de que el director concluyera la presentación de los ensayos, les dio permiso para que por fin pudieran retirarse a sus casas. La pequeña Puki, la cual ya se había cambiado la ropa a su vestido púrpura y su falda lila de siempre, se estaba dirigiendo hacia su casa, algo sonriente. No podía volver con Aliz porque su amiga era muy solicitada por la gente, y en esos momentos estaba siendo rodeada por cientos de niños que la felicitaban por su hermoso discurso y le preguntaban acerca del mamodo misterioso.

_ ¡PUKI! – La pelinegra, quien caminaba con su mochila negra en la espalda sumida en sus pensamientos, se asustó cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba de golpe. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

_Gash…-Murmuró sonriente y algo aliviada de ver al rey ahí. Detrás de él estaba acercándose Zeon, y a su lado estaba Kurumi, sonriendo abiertamente. – Gracias por venir – Admitió luego de que el rubio la soltara, y miró a los tres mamodos sonriente. Incluso cuando Zeon no le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa como los otros dos mamodos, se sentía querida. – Se me hizo difícil poder referirme a ustedes sin que se dieran cuenta los demás. – Se rascó la cabeza algo apenada. – Espero que se haya entendido por lo menos lo que quería decir. – En ese momento la neka se asombró cuando Kurumi se abalanzó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sin decir nada. Se había sentido conmovida con sus palabras. Saber que contaba con el apoyo de otros mamodos a parte de Gash y su querido Zeon, le hacían sentir que se le quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

_Gracias. – Murmuró Kurumi antes de soltarla, y Puki asintió con la cabeza, sonriente.

_Hice lo mejor que podía con lo que tenía. – Miró a Gash sonriente. – ¡Cómo siempre dices tú!

_ ¡Unu! – Afirmó Gash con sus ojos anaranjados iluminados. - ¡Siempre hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros para ayudar a los demás! – Puki asintió sonriente y Kurumi se cruzó de brazos orgullosa por lo que escuchaba de ellos.

_Si si, todo muy lindo, pero tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vea la gente y nos empiece a molestar. – Gruñó Zeon, cortando totalmente la alegría del momento.

_Mo-, ¡Eres un aguafiestas Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi, mirando molesta al albino a su lado.

_ ¡¿A quién le dices aguafiestas?! ¡Tú eres una idiota por relajarte tanto en una situación así! – Puki sonrió algo incómoda pero a la vez divertida de ver esa escena frente a sus ojos. Después de todo, esos dos siempre se comportaban de esa manera, cuando en el fondo era evidente que se querían, y mucho.

_ Trataré yo también de ser la mejor versión de mi misma. – Se dijo ella misma en voz baja aprovechando la discusión de esos dos.- Gracias a todos. – dicho eso, se dispuso a intentar detener la pelea entre Kurumi y Zeon antes de que empezaran a lanzarse conjuros y terminaran destruyendo el patio de su escuela. Demonios, esos dos nunca cambiarán, y desde el fondo de su corazón, Puki esperaba que nunca lo hicieran.

* * *

**¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

**NOTA: Esta parte fue escrita por mi amiga Purplesky96 de Wattpad, creadora de Puki Pyrce y Aliz, espero que les haya gustado su parte y pronto estará subiendo su fanfic de su OC, así que les pido que vayan y le den amor cuando lo haga x3**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
